Low-grade heat utilization is advantageous for carbon-neutral electricity production and large amounts of low-grade thermal energy are available at many industrial sites and from geothermal and solar-based processes. Solid-state devices based on semiconductor materials have been extensively studied for direct thermal-electric energy conversion, but they are expensive and lack the capacity for energy storage.